


The Secret

by Jam4217



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bad liar Scott McCall, Derek Hale deserves the world, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious!Derek, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam4217/pseuds/Jam4217
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt from anonymous:“So I've had this idea for a while now :D Since Derek is a werewolf he can hear a person's heartbeat and he starts to notice that Stiles' heart rate elevates when he's around. Oblivious!Derek thinks Stiles is hiding something but Stiles actually just has a massive crush on Derek“This is my first fic, so please give feedback!





	The Secret

Stiles’ heartbeat was always faster than most people’s. He was born hyper and no amount of Adderall was going to change the fact that he operated at a speed that could be described as fast at best, and incomprehensible at worst. So Derek didn’t notice that Stiles’ heartbeat had picked up a little bit recently, didn’t flinch at the minor irregularity he heard as he took a seat next to the pale boy at the pack meeting. Heartbeats were background noise, anyway, there was no reason for Derek to notice any difference as he let Scott handle the majority of the meeting. 

He would have stayed oblivious if not for the fact that Stiles began to display other suspicious qualities the longer the meeting went on. His heartbeat was rapid, his legs were shaking to the bone, and he was starting to sweat like the loft’s air condition wasn’t enough to combat the summer’s heat. Derek wasn’t the only one who noticed, and he also wasn’t the only one to ignore it letting Scott finish out the meeting with an awkward smile and a quick glance to his best friend. 

Everyone began to gather their stuff, Stiles’ energy making them all anxious. Everyone except for Stiles and Derek, it would seem. As the room began to clear out, Derek pressed his own leg against the younger man’s quaking one, effectively stilling the movement. Stiles gasped and jumped, clutching his chest like he was suffering from a heart attack.

“Stiles,” Derek started, disturbed by his behavior, “is everything—“

“Everything’s fine,” Stiles yipped, interrupting. His limbs flailed as he tried to quickly grab his belongings and rush out of the apartment. From the doorway, he continued, heart almost beating out of his chest, “I’m fine, don’t worry about me!” 

He rushed out the door before anyone could even begin to say anything. Derek looked around his pack, addressing the shifters in particular as he asked, “Everyone else heard that lie, right?” They nodded, slowly moving out of their frozen positions of bewilderment. “Good, just making sure.”

*************************

Derek didn’t see Stiles for a week after that little incident, even as the rest of the pack filters in and out of his loft at varying hours of the day. He’s still not sure how he is the only one with a semi-safe space: no annoying neighbors, no roommates, and no parents. It pleases and angers him at the same time as that means that there is almost always someone at his house when he is trying to do literally anything. 

Jackson and Lydia are doing yoga when he wakes up every other day, claiming he has more “floor space” than their shared apartment. He growls at them, groggily even as he makes them all breakfast. 

Scott, Allison, Kira, and Isaac are there in the afternoons binging each other’s favorite television shows before their night shifts as they appreciate his large smart TV. It’s bigger and better than all of their personal TVs combined, at least that’s what they claim. Derek huffs out a laugh as he hands over the popcorn he made them before retreating to his office. He loves them all, truly, but he does not want to witness whatever odd, hormone induced foursome their weird relationship is functioning as right now. 

Boyd and Erica pop by every evening, hoping to get a free meal out of it. “Derek, you are truly the best chef I have ever met,” the blonde states, digging into the lasagna with a fervor. Derek rolls his eyes even as he grins, sharing a look with Boyd as they sit at the table. They all know Erica has never really met a chef. 

Even the Sheriff—or John as he prefers Derek to call him now after their many years of acquaintance—stops by with Parrish, offering him that deputy job again, as he claims he was “in the neighborhood” on patrol. Derek only shrugs, not committing to anything but not rejecting the idea either as he had at the sheriff’s every other attempt. Still, Sheriff—John—insisted on a hug rather than a handshake and Parrish gave him a warm smile as they made their exit. 

So, really, Derek had seen everyone, except for Stiles, in the week following the pack meeting. When Sunday came around again he expected the hyperactive boy to be one of the first ones there, but he wasn’t which was more than unusual for him. Slowly, Derek’s apartment was occupied by everyone in the pack except for Stiles. 

“Alright,” Scott said, making his way in front of everyone. “I think we’re ready.”

“Wait,“ Derek interrupted, watching as everyone moved liked nothing was wrong. “We’re missing Stiles.”

Scott’s eyes flicked to the side before he looked straight on at Derek, and somehow the older man knew he was going to be lied to before Scott even opened his mouth. “Oh, um, Stiles isn’t feeling well, he told me to tell everyone not to be worried, it’s just a cold.” 

Derek scrutinized them all, watching their reactions as he came to the realization that everyone knew something except for him. It was kind of heartbreaking, in a small way, to be left out even as a co-leader of the group. A secret was known amongst his pack, and it hadn’t been shared with him. He didn’t push, somehow he knew he would get no response. He also knew that Stiles was in the middle of it, as usual, and wasn’t that just a riot, the one person who was usually willing to keep Derek in the loop on pack gossip was staunchly avoiding him. But what Derek knew most of all as he silently let the meeting continue, stalking to a corner of the room, was that he was going to get to the bottom of it that night. 

********************

Being on friendly terms with Sheriff—John—definitely had its perks. Being able to use the front door, for one, rather than practically breaking his back climbing up and down to Stiles’ window. Knocking was much easier, and he forced a pleasant smile on his face as Sheriff—John—opened the door.

“Derek,” he said, stepping out of the way to let the werewolf into his home. “I hope you’ve decided to take that job I’ve been offering you.”

The taller man shook his head in good nature. “I’m actually here to see Stiles, I heard he had food poisoning and stayed up all night.” He watched for any sign that the older man might correct his improper use of Stiles’ supposed sickness.

The Sheriff raised a brow before slipping on a mask of calm, but that slip up and the following lie was enough to give Derek courage to follow through with his confrontation. 

“Right, food poisoning,” the Sheriff said, “It gets real nasty. Good luck with him.”

Derek silently nodded as he headed up the stairs, listening for any sound of Stiles around. 

His heartbeat was calm, just a bit faster than the average person’s. Derek didn’t bother to knock, leisurely strolling into the younger man’s room through his open door. He sat down in the desk chair, facing the bed where Stiles was scrambling to sit up his heart stuttering through its beats. 

“Derek,” Stiles squeaked out, voice cracking. “What are you doing here, man?”

Ignoring the question, Derek proceeded with his own agenda. “I can’t smell sickness on you. So, what’s your secret?”

Stiles froze, eyes glued to Derek. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He sat extremely still, skin flushing a light pink color. His heart fluttered faster and faster, even as he tried to remain calm. 

The werewolf stood, frustrated, and Stiles struggled to follow, standing in front of him. Derek calmed himself with a deep breath before sighing out, “That’s a lie.” Before Stiles interrupted, he continued, “That’s a lie, and we both know it. The whole pack knows—“

“What?” Stiles screeched, his pink darkening to a deep red. 

Still, Derek continued, “and I get that I’m not very sociable or friendly, but I thought we were on the same page. I thought we were pretty good friends and I can keep a secret, obviously, being a werewolf and all. It just hurts, a little, to be on the outside. I know you guys are all the same age, but I’m not that much older. I can relate, and even if I can’t, I don’t deserve to feel ostracized on my own pack. You’re the one who taught me not to settle, to always strive for something—“

He was cut off by Stiles pressing their mouths together, as he tangled his arms around Derek’s neck. The older man reacted instinctively, pressing back against Stiles’ mouth and settling his large hands on either side of the pale boy’s hips. There was a noise pounding against Derek’s brain and it took him a few moments to realize that it was their heartbeats, both of them, beating so rapidly in each of their chests as they held each other close. 

Stiles pulled away first, resting their foreheads against each other. “That’s the secret,” he whispered, heartbeat steadying, “I am stupidly, massively, completely in love with you, Derek Hale.”

Smiling, Derek kissed him again savoring the taste of his lips before replying, “Well, I guess I have a secret, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think and add me on my new tumblr @ new-witchy-writer


End file.
